The Secretary
by Lori-Winchester
Summary: L hires a secretary for his own personal needs. If he asked anymore of her, she'd be his maid... But what happens after living with each other for 4 months? Chaos, or Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

DEATH NOTE

The sigh came from the mouth of a woman next to Jill Orto. The woman had been riding on the same bus as Jill for past day or two. All she did was sigh...sigh sigh _sigh_! The thought emitted a frustrated sigh from Jill as she collapsed her head in her hands. _Think positive Jill! _she told herself. _Just breathe..._ she followed her mind's suggestion, _thats it, think of the wonderful job offer ahead._ That made her smile. Jill got offered a full time job with some famous detective. They couldnt reveal their name as it was,"too risky". They choose Jill personally to come and work along side them. This made think, _what can I do? I'm no detective._

Another sigh escaped the lady next to her. Jill groaned.

"Whats your problem?" The lady asked.

"I dont know!" Jill shouted from her hands. The womans eyes went wide as the bus came to a halt. "Thank God!" Jill didnt bother to wait for the woman to get up from her seat as she just pushed her way into the isle. She grabbed her suitcase in the shelf above her seat, before getting off. As she stepped off the bus the sun beamed in her face tauntingly. Jill shielded her dark green eyes with her hands. The bus released a few more people before taking off.

Jill opened her PDA as her feet moved down the empty street. lugging her suitcase behind her. She read an email sent from the mysterious detective:

_...9b thats the room. Go there. Once your there knock three times and take five steps away from the door. Count to 3 and it will open._

Jill reached the hotel that a previous message had told her about:

_...If you've accepted I will see you in 10 days. I'll be at the biggest hotel in Tokyo..._

She found 9b and did as the note told her. _Knock three times, take five steps back._ She did as she remembered. The unlocking click sound said to her the door was open. Her hand reached for the knob, and turned it.

"Hello?" Jill called as she opened the door slightly. No one responded. Just when she thought about turning back, a hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her in.

Jill dropped her bags in order to free her hand for self-defense.. Before she could fight back the hand released her.

"You didnt wait three seconds like I requested." A slouching pale man said. His head was down at an angle making his messy hair cover his eyes. Jill blinked, but responded.

"I did-Ouch!" she was cut off by newspaper that whacked her on the head.

"No, you waited approximately two point seven five seconds." the man said a bit angered by this fact. Jill went to protest but the man kept speaking, "Oh well, at least this proves your listening skills. Lets get straight to business, I need to see your passport, social security, and drivers license. You did bring them right?"

"Yes, yes, of course! Their here some where..." Jill said digging in her pockets for the requested items. Once she retrieved them she held them out shakily. He told them staring at her with skeptical black orbs. He diverted his gaze down to the 3 items. "Your shaky? Nervous?"

"No, its just a flaw." Jill stated. "Had it since-"

"Here." He shoved the papers at her. "You seem to have followed everything, very well. Get a pen and paper."

"I dont..."

"Watari!" the tired man called. "Bring me a notepad and pen!"

They waited a moment before an old man came in with said objects. He handed them to Jill and the messy haired man continued.

"Shall we start? I'm L, the detective that hired you. L said. Jill froze with her mouth agape.

"L?" Jill whispered.

"Yes...very unexpected," L said with sarcasm. "One- you should right this down," he said pointing to the notepad in Jill's hand. She nodded out of her surprise. "Follow me." L turned around and moved his feet, Jill right behind him. "One, you live with me, the job offer is nonnegotiable, meaning you cant leave. Who knows what you might do with my identity? Two, you cannot leave any location in which we are in unless I say! Three," L lead Jill to a sofa where he got into a crouch position on. Jill didnt sit just kept writing, not even questioning the odd way L sat.

"The food supply here, is..."

"Dont worry I'll eat anything." Jill reassured him.

L didnt go further into the matter, "Four, you will clean and organize for me when I dont have the time-"

Wait, what?!" Jill said with an unhappy face.

"Yes, I'm very busy and I hate big messes."

"So what am I your secretary?!"

"Pretty much and this nothing of important interest but when its need you will also be my partner."

"Partner in what?"

L picked up a cookie off the coffee table, his expression blank. Jill's eyes went wide.

"Partner? Oh no! You want me to sleep with you?"

"Dont be ridiculous I want you to have sex with me."

"Thats the same thing you pervert!" Jill yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, just ummm, do you mind at the bottom of that paper write your name." L said referring to the notepad paper. Jill exhaled through her nose and wrote. When she was done L took it.

"Thank you." L bit into his cookie.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, there is a contract under here," L lifted a sheet of paper from under the one Jill was writing on. "You just signed your soul away." L said dryly.

"You little, ass! What did you make me agree to?!" Jill face was red.

"Everything I just explained to you. Do you think I would lie to you." L said keeping his expression simple.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jill was laid out on the sofa in relaxed clothing. The TV was advertising some Misa-Misa shit as usual. Jill stretched letting her bones pop and sighed. All week L or Ryuuzaki, which ever he demanded, had Jill running around picking up after him. Going out and buying junk food, and even doing his laundry. The happiest she was this week was when she had to do paperwork. Jill just wanted to rest. 

_Day 6_, she said in her head. _Only 6 days!_

"Jill, my precious worker," Ryuuzaki called with a dry monotone. Jill groaned. Ryuuzaki took a seat in the chair closest to the end table. He had a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"What?" Jill said sitting up and looking at him. He leaned forward, using his knees to support him against the armrest.

"Taste this." He grabbed her chin and pulled it down to the fork in his hand.

"Why-?" Jill was about to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth the fork was shoved in. Once Ryuuzaki removed the fork and she chewed.

"Well?" He asked.

"It taste like it was cooked to give you diabetes." Jill licked her lips.

Ryuuzaki tasted it himself. "Your right. Less sugar, more icing."

"No thats not-" Jill stopped as Ryuuzaki was up and out of the room before she could finish. "Ryuuzaki! Do not make that cake again! You'll kill yourself!" Jill got up and ran after him.

_Day 7_

Today he was L, again.

Split personality?

Jill wondered.

"L?" she said to the hunched over man.

"Yes." He said not looking away from the laptop in front of him.

"Well," Jill closed the laptop, "I'm deciding to be nice. You look terrible. Come here." She took his hand and lifted him off his seat.

"Come where?" L question.

"Its 10'o clock at night. One you need sleep. Two its a surprise." Jill escorted L to his room.

"Its not much of a surprise, I'll tell you, dont become an entertainer." L said his expression never changing from its dull form.

"Idiot, this isnt it. Go lie down." Jill demanded. L reluctantly dragged his feet to his bed. Jill was following behind him. He pulled back the covers.

"Dont get in the covers. Lie on your stomach."

"What is this, Jill?" L asked.

"Just do it! Before I change my mind."

L did as he was told. "Now what-Jill?" Jill sat on his back so she was straddling him.

"Its a massage." Jill said. "Now where do you want it, boss?"

L sighed, "Middle."

Jill placed her knuckles on his middle back. "You know, you work a lot. Why do you keep yourself locked up?" He grunted, but Jill must have hit the right spot, because soon after he groaned.

"Its...not safe to..." L said trying to focus on his words. This was too damn relaxing! She was good!

"Higher?" She asked.

"No, lower."

Jill went lower. L moaned at the pleasant massage. "Hey, close you eyes. I'm not doing this all night, or for your disgusting pleasures. You need sleep."

But no response came.

"L?"

His slow breathing told Jill, he fell asleep. She rolled off onto the empty side of the bed and shut her eyes.

_Day 8_

Jill closed the door to the new place L had moved them to. Her expression was like his for once, blank. The phone her hand, was being held loosely to the point it might slip. She dragged her feet to the bedroom and collapsed on it.

"Jill is that-Jill?" L said walking into the bedroom. Jill had now curled into a ball, shaking violently.

L got on the bed and laid next to her, so he could look at her face. When he saw her face he immediately asked, "What happened?"

Jill held up her cellphone weakly. L took it delicately, like he did all things. He looked at the text message on the phone:

_I killed her! If you dont believe me, call the home! I changed the voice mail, and I called the cops personally! _

_I want you, Jill._

_Its not fair, Jill._

_I will find you, if I have to kill everyone!_

"Who wrote this?" L asked.

Jill just shook.

"Is this real?"

Jill nodded.

"How do you-"

"I called...he changed the voice mail. He said, he wanted to...to...make me never forget him, that was going get me until it hurt-" Her voice broke. L stopped her.

"Dont...what happened after?"

A few minutes later the cops called me, because the kill wrote my number in her blood..." Jill couldnt take trying to imagine something like that- her mother being dead. Tears went down her face.

L looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her the best he knew how.

"I'll find him." L said.

"What?" Jill said sitting up.

"I'll find him." L repeated.

* * *

**I tried to make day 8 mysterious...hope I did and you enjoyed! 0D**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
**

* * *

"...and _He_ killed my mom..." Jill said rocking back and forth on the sofa. Her arms wrapped around her legs, that were against her chest.

"We'll I suggest you, stop crying you'll pass out. Plus, I need you to give me information." L told Jill, typing away on his laptop. His knee were up against his as well, but L seemed more relaxed.

"What?!" Jill said her voice was low, even with anger she put through it. "My mom just got killed, because some sick bastard wants to rape me!"

L kept typing making the keyboard his only response.

"You such a...a..."

"Heartless jerk? Is that what your thinking? Call me whatever you like, your wasting your breath."

"Fuck you! I want to go home!" Jill said standing up. From crying all day her head was dizzy. She stumbled back on the sofa.

"Why dont you rest, then if you can move I'll let you leave." L said.

"Really?" Jill said holding her head.

"No."

"UGH!"

"Watari!" L called for the old man. Watari walked in, not the least bit interested in the scene. "Bring Jill some iced water."

"Right away." Watari step away from a moment, when he returned he had the water in a glass like L requested.

"Thank you, Watari." L took the glass. Watari left the room and L went to kneel near Jill.

"Drink this you'll feel better." L assured her.

"No..." Jill said shoving the glass away.

L sighed. "Dont make me force you."

"I'm not! I dont want it!"

L didnt bother to argue and stood. Just when Jill thought she'd won he grabbed her face. She struggled in shock by his tight grip.

"L!" Squirming made it worse. L tried to pry her mouth open by squeezing her cheeks. Water got everywhere except in her mouth.

"L!!!" Water spilled towards the man. He groaned in frustration when it got all over his shirt. He let go of her face.

Jill yanked away rubbing her sore, red jawbone and cheeks. "I said I didnt want it!" She yelled. "Ouch," her jaw hurt her now.

"I was trying to make you feel better." L said his express changing slightly. "The water would have helped you, but you want to play this tough girl act! Normal people just accept these kinds of things!" his voice played an role his eyes didnt.

"NO _NORMAL_ PEOPLE DONT!" Jill yelled shoving L and walking off into the kitchen area.

That hit L worst than Jill's shove. "I'm not...normal?" Jill heard him mumble.

"No your not! You keep yourself locked up in hotels, doing god knows what, for god know what! I live and work with you and I still dont know what you do!" Her arms flew up in the air. A few moments of silence passed by.

Both of them were silent, sitting still.

L plopped on the sofa and hung his head low, almost touching his knees that touched his chest. The glass in his hand was empty, but he looked at it like it was staring back.

"Oh, L, I didnt mean it like that." Jill said now beside him. She got on her knee and placed her chin on his knees. Their faces where leveled. L stared at her, blank. "I meant, how about I take you out to Starbucks?"

L simply said, "No."

"Why not? I'll even give you another massage. I know you like them." Jill smiled.

The messy haired man blushed.

"See look at you. Now, I'm sorry."

L looked up at her and smiled, she almost gasped. She thought she'd never she such a genuine smile from L. "Sorry."

"I forgive you."

Day 9

"Look! You dont need 4 cups of sugar for this batch of cookies! Ryuuzaki, read the instructions, it says 1 and and half." Jill said to Ryuuzaki as he had a cup of white sugar in his hand.

"That makes the cookies taste bland." Ryuuzaki replied with more words than emotion.

"I dont care, the last thing I need is my boss to have a sugar clot." Jill snatched the cup from Ryuuzaki. "I'll make them."

Jill pulled the bowl across the counter of the kitchen. She dumped the sugar back into its bag and began getting out an egg. She leaned over the bowl and cracked the egg and it dropped in. She felt Ryuuzaki walk up behind her and reach for the sugar. She quickly grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked his hand with it.

"Ow!" Ryuuzaki yelped.

"Dont put your hands in the food like that!"

He grunted like a child that couldnt get his way. Jill ignored him and began stirring the ingredients with the mixer. The mixer shook violently and Jill turned it off. "Darn it, I dont have a stable grip on this thing." She mumbled. Then something grabbed her hips. "Ryuuzaki?"

"This should help. Try it now, but just stand straight, I'll hold you down."

Jill did as she was told and he rest his chin on her shoulder. Her back was against his chest and she started the mixer.

"Better?"

"Yeah..." Jill said.

Over the mixer Ryuuzaki talked into Jill's ear. "Sorry about your jaw, I see its still bruised."

Jill stopped the mixer. "Its okay. Its doesnt even hurt, I'm pretty sure you didnt mean it."

"I did actually." Ryuuzaki said not a change of tone in his sentence. He raised his hands so he hand Jill in an akward hug.

"Ryuuzaki...?" Jill was confused.

"In fact, I almost enjoyed it."

* * *

**Hey I cook my cookies with 5 cups of sugar!**

**That trick if your like really super small and cant hold the bowl down, having someone hold you down really works. My borther taught me that(Just not how L taught Jill)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize in advance for the short chapter! Merry Christmas! Just a minute til then!  
**

* * *

Life just got worse for Jill. Once Ryuzaki found out Jill could make brownies so well, she was in the kitchen 24/7. Not only did she have to: Do his laundry, pick up after him _and_ do his paper, she now had to cook. _Fuck my life_, she cursed herself.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Jill..." Ryuzaki said dragging his feet into the kitchen.

"Hmm.." Jill responded groggy.

"Just want to ask a question. This man, that killed your mother...did he harass you before this killing."

"No, I dont think so...Ryuzaki I need a break. I'm going to fall over and pass out if I dont sit down."

"Fine, five minutes. On the sofa."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jill said putting everything in her hands down and fleeing to the sofa...

"Its not fair..."

Jill sat up slowly still tired from sleep.

"Its not fair..."

She looked around for the voice and spotted someone in the kitchen.

"Its not fair..."

"L? Is that you?" Jill said standing. "Its dark. Why are you in the dark?"

The man laughed. It was a sick laugh. Jill had never heard L laugh before. She shivered as a feeling of terror rushed into her.

"L..."

The man turned around his head down. His smiled was wide and clear as day to see in the dark. "Yes."

Jill looked down. Something dripped off his fingers. It was then she noticed he was chopping up something on the counter. Whatever it was it was messy.

"L, your making a mess," Jill walked over to the nearby wall and flicked on the light, "stop playing around and-" She stopped.

"L isnt hear, but I've found you..." The man flashed his red eyes at her and laughed.

Jill pushed herself into the wall. Blood was everywhere. Everywhere. Everywhere! Every-

Water splashed on Jill. She jumped and fell off the sofa.

"Your five minutes are up." L said.

Jill panted and move some wet hair from her face.

"You sleep pretty wild-like."

"I think I might have an idea who killed my mom." Jill mumbled.

"Hmm?" L said. "I didnt hear you."

"Did you kill my mother? And did you trap me here with you on purpose?"

"Your not trapped...well not necessarily. Dont tell me you were dreaming about your killer."

"I saw you in my dream..."

"Hmm, really? Was it a nice dream?"

"No obviously not you inconsiderate jerk!"

"Are you presuming I'm your killer?" L sighed. "Pull yourself together, Jill. If I killed your mother, and found you, I'd take what the killer wanted...you. I hate to be vivid, but I'd even _hurt_ you." He put his thumb on his bottom lip.

"Exactly, that deal you made me sign! The way you hold me when I make you food, or, or that freaky way you smile at me."

"You assume this all out of a dream, huh?"

Jill stood water dripping off her. "No, it was more of a wake up call."

"Is that so?" L said remaining calm. "Then how can I prove I'm not, your sick stalker."

"There is no way...the only way is to let me go! I feel like I'm your nanny-sometimes your prisoner! I have a curfew, a limit to what I can eat. I lost my cellphone privileges, and internet access. What next, lock me in a room."

L looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I think your stressed."

Jill's was shocked by his relaxed attitude. L extended his hand to her.

"Why?" Jill narrowed her eyes.

"Its a surprise. Dont worry, if I was your killer, my obsession would cause me to have sick intentions. I wouldnt even be able to keep this straight face with you. Trust me. I would never lie to you."

"So you say..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, its late so I'm going to go pass out now!**

* * *

"L, I dont even like tofu candy!" Jill poked at the odd stubsance. Her finger made a small hole in the side of the white, candy cane. "What is tofu candy?! That doesnt even seem pleasant!"

"Well, you rarely eat regular candy. I figured you were watching your diet." L said sucking on a cherry lolipop. L had taken Jill to buy candy with him-his treat. They had walked a block to the store after Jill made L put shoes on. He bought everything, while Jill protested the whole way.

"What?! So now I'm fat?!" Jill crossed her arms against her chest. "Your right, your not my mothers killer. At least he appreciates me."

"You wouldnt know that." L mumbled.

"You say something?"

"Yes, but I would hate to repeat it." L pointed out.

Jill sighed and slid in her chair. "This is the best you could do for a "suprise", L?" She put her hair behind her ears, but it just fell back.

L stopped licking his lolipop and blinked. "What? I like it."

"You dont know me at all..."

"I know you pretty well. In fact if you tried that tofu, you'd love it."

Jill laughed. "Yeah, sure..." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I take your childish challenge." L said his voice giving off a bit of excitment, though still quite bland.

"Childish?!" Jill shouted. "Your such a cunt!-"

"That right there, those comments you make are used to cover up the comfort you've made around me. You want to feel like you dont belong, but you grown quite fond of me."

"Stop inflating your already oversized head." Jill smirked.

L ignored her and continued, "When you want me to notice you, you'll wear tighter clothing-"

"I do not!" Jill looked at her shirt. "My clothes are fitted..." She said in low voice.

"When your upset with me you pull down your hair to hide your face. You enjoy entwining your legs with mine when you sleep, which is quite annoying."

Jill blushed and turned her head away.

L noticed this and said,"Your embarassed."

"Huh?"

"You blush when your embarassed."

"I'm not embarassed!" Jill blushed harder.

L smiled.

"L did you smile...?" Jill stood from her chair.

"Yes, I find your immaturity for a professional quite cute." L said finishing his lolipop and grabbing a fudge ball from the side of his chair.

"I'm not immature- wait did you just say I was cute?"

"No, I said your 'immaturity for a professional' _quite_ was cute."

"Dont be a smartass."

"I cant help myself."

"I know..." Jill groaned and walked over to the sofa and plopped on it.

"You never let me finish." L said a bit disappointed.

"Fine, finish..."

"Well, the last thing was your features."

"Nevermind!" Jill said attempting to hide herself with a couch pillow.

"When you first came here, your eyes were vibrant, and light blue. After a week or so of work their dull, and navy, almost black. You've lost weight and your hair roots are coming in. Your a brunette, but your dye is black."

"You could tell all that?" Jill said in awe. She didnt even notice that.

"Yes, its obvious."

_No it isnt, he just noticed because he wants to nit pick you! _Jill thought. She yawned silently.

"Maybe you should call it a night." L said to her.

"Its only 7 o' clock."

"I suggest you go get some sleep."

_Great I have to get up at the crack of dawn again, _Jill rolled her eyes. "Come with me then."

"I cant...I have work." L said simply. He toyed with a hersey kisses before placing it in his mouth.

"But my contract says-"

"Sleeping together and have sexual intercourse are to different things. I'm getting a sense of de ja vu, arent you?" L's eyes drooped a bit.

Jill walked around his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "Fine." Her lips touched his cheek, but were quickly drawn away.

L felt her pull away but he turned slightly to grab her hand. "Fine." he said defeated. He took his legs out of their usual seating position and stood out of the chair.

"I hope your not just going to sleep." L sighed.

"Well, duh!" Jill said.

"Not even-"

"L..." Jill turned away from him and proceeded to the bedroom.

---

Jill twined her fingers in L's hair. _It's not very well groomed, _she thought. _And Gosh! Hes terrible in bed...we've been kissing for sometime now._ His lips were against hers, and his fingers played with her bra straps. His tounge wandered in her mouth. Her thoughts were interupted by a sharp pain. She quickly pushed L away.

"What are you doing?" Jill looked at her side. It was bleeding. The red liquid ozzed out and onto the bedsheets.

"Having fun," L's croocked laugh made her jump. He had a razor in his left hand, that sparkled. It was dripping her blood, she knew it for sure. "I hope you dont mind, me having you before _he_ does do you?"

"Get away from me!" she tried to run. "Why cant I move?"

L-no this wasnt L, it was a nightmare! It laughed showing its white teeth. "This is my world. I control you here, Jill."

Jill squeezed her eyes shut trying to wake up. Tears formed in her eyes and she trembled. His hands gripped her throat pulling her up on her knees. _Now would be a good time to wake up!_ He pulled down her pajama pants. _Open your eyes! _She flinched at the cold razor on her bare skin. _Wake me up, L!_ He pushed his body against hers, his hand still at her neck. Jill whimpered. _Please, please!-_

"Jill!" L yelled in her ear. Jill's eyes shot open and she tried to move her arms.

"I cant move! I cant move!..."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you go!" L said. He had pinned her down on the bed, because of her wild movements. His hands released her and she curled herself in a ball. Tears fell down her face. L laid next to her.

"Thank you, L.." Jill mumbled grabbing onto him and hugging him so tight he had trouble breathing.

"For what?" He manged to choke out.

"For waking me up."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuzaki knocked over the metal chess piece with his index finger. It hit the board with a 'clank'. "Checkmate." He said obviously stating triumph, but not expressing it.

"Wait...what happened I thought..." Jill trailed off.

"You were doing very well until that last move," He picked up the knocked over chess piece. He moved Jill's knight in front of her queen. The queen was placed in guard of the king. "When you exposed your queen, it was pretty much and open invitation," He pushed the knight in an L form away from the queen, "All I had to do was move my queen and there, checkmate."

Jill's queen rolled off the board after being hit by Ryuzaki's. Jill looked at the chest board in disbelief. She didnt believe he had just beaten her. She thought her plan...

"Oh, and that "plan" of yours. You need glasses." Ryuzaki stated resetting the pieces onto the wooden board. Jill wasnt sure if that was suppose to an insult, as her eyes widened a bit. But Ryuzaki wasnt the type to- she was sure of it. "What?"

"Your eye sight is off, you are seeing double, arent you?" Ryuzaki asked never taking his eyes off his task of rearranging the chess pieces. Jill wanted to defend herself, but that would only prove him right.

"No." Was all she spoke.

Ryuzaki knew for sure a visit to the eye doctor was in motion. That meant leaving the hotel, which meant arrangement would have to be made to go into public. Ryuzaki was never the lazy type when it came what he thought of as simple, but...still...

"How many fingers am I holding up?"...It never hurt to check. _Its a 87% possibility, _he thought_._ He removed his hand from the pawn he was holding and showed her a set of fingers.

_It looks like four-no two-no four, four is right-no, no, three, three for sure, _"Three-"

"Four."

"Damn it!" Jill cursed.

"What really happened here, is you chose white a bright color, easy on the eyes. The board is brown and the tiles are dark brown. My chess pieces are black. As I moved in on your white pieces the black messed with your vision. With your eyes unable to focus you started moving your pieces in a sloppy, off, type way. You even played some on the wrong tile."

"So this entire game you let me play like that!?" Jill shouted.

"I was observing." Ryuzaki said his voice not projecting much uniqueness.

Jill gave him a glare and he just blinked back.

"Your glaring at the wall-"

"Fuck!" Jill jumped up nearly knocking over the table, causing it to shake. The neatly set chess pieces fell and moved out of place. Ryuzaki sighed as if she just knocked over a stack of cards. "Fine, I'll go!" She plopped back down in her chair, but she shifted slightly like to movement was unnatural.

"What was that?" Ryuzaki said more to himself than Jill.

"What was what?" Jill said a bit lost.

Ryuzaki shook his head as if for her to ignore him. He moved from his position on his seat over to Jill. He invaded her space which made her move back. She was unsuccessful in her own personal space, once she hit the back of the seat. "Ryuzaki. Personal space."

"Hmm? Sorry, its just," He poked her hip.

"Ouch!" Jill yelped.

"Is it bruised?" He asked her as she rubbed it.

"Yeah, I might have hit it rushing the kitchen or something...why?"

He poked the spot again, but this time he kept his finger on it.

"Ow!" Jill yelled.

"Something is there." Ryuzaki mumbled.

"Yeah, it called my bone!"

"No...something...huh."

- - -

"So I may have solved the problem to your nightmares." L said shuffling some papers and placing them in between the sofa cushion and the armrest.

"Really?" Jill said putting the wooden spoon back into the chocolate cover bowl. She wiped her hands on her shirt and walked over to him.

"Did you know your parents injected a chip into when you were younger?"

"No." Jill said in a short answer.

"You had trouble sleeping at 10, no?"

"Yeah, I watch some horror movie with my friend that creeped my out pretty bad."

"The last time you had a nightmare; excluding the recent incident, was?.."

Now that Jill thought about it, "10..."

"Exactly. There a device implanted in you. Your parents should have removed it years ago. It sends waves to your brain when your unconscious and gives select memories or thoughts to your brain. Your brain then transfers them to dreams, depending on the waves, it could be good or bad. The less waves the better. Too many and you might end up dreaming about your death." L said biting his nail.

Jill stayed quiet wondering if he was done.

"You ever heard that if you die your dream you die in real life?" L asked her.

"Something of that sort..."

"The killer wants to kill you. Scare you. Use people close to you and kill you."

"But, Ryuzaki..."

"You think I dont know what you've been so scared of," He heard her gasp, "It could just be that your paranoid the killer is after you, but theres a 62% he using the waves in that chip to mess with your head."

"But, Ryuzaki you cant literally kill someone in their dreams!"

"Of course you can. Get their heart racing and their body into a panic state, no matter what the brain tries to command, its like an army of reckless, cowardly, soliders. One by one they all shut down."

Jill was dumbfounded. "How did you figure all that out, by reading a few documents?"

"I had this idea for quiet some time, the documents just confirmed it." L scratched his head. "I could really go for some chocolate..."

Jill rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, all the while her thought were clouded. _He knew all this time?_ She opened the fridge and pulled out a pudding. When she walked back over to him she handed it to him.

"Say, is that how you knew to wake me up?" Jill asked.

"No," L looked at her his expression softened, "You begged me to."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone know those heart to heart moment have to happen eventually, but this one gonna take some time! Especially with L.  
**

* * *

"I-I-I what...?" Jill said unable to believe. _So he __**could **__here me!_

"Yes, constantly through out your nightmares." L stated. He scooped up some of the pudding with his finger and placed it in his mouth. "I dont sleep much, so its quite distracting the first 5 minutes."

Jill felt her face turn red in anger, "You could hear me and you ignored me?!"

L pulled his finger out of his mouth and placed it back into the pudding. "I wasnt. I was listening, simply to hear you talk in your sleep." L said in his low voice.

"To observe me?"

L paused as he started to reach his finger to his mouth. "Something like that..." The pudding on his finger fell over onto his white t-shirt.

Jill quickly reacted, "Oh, Ryuzaki your shirt." She removed the pudding cup from his hand and placed it on the table in front of him. She pulled him up by his shirt and dragged him in the bathroom. All the while L was wide eyed and confused. Jill grabbed a towel off the rack and turned on the faucet.. She wet the towel under the running water. "Jeez, Ryuzaki could you be more of a pig." She grabbed the stained clothing and tried her best to get out the chocolate. It was a losing battle as the harder she scrubbed the worse it looked. After many more attempts she sighed, "Take the shirt off. I'll get you a new one." Jill left the bathroom and L did as he was told and removed the white top. He took his odd seating position on the toilet bowl. A few moment later Jill was back with clean shirt, similar to the last. Without a word Jill pulled L off the seat and fixed his posture to a normal seating one. She handed him the shirt, which he soon struggled to put on.

"Let me help you," Jill said pulling L's messy head through the shirt. Once he had his arms through Jill rested her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you." L said monotone in his voice.

"Dont thank me. Apparently its my job."

- - -

Before L sent Jill to bed he made arrangements with Watari to take her to get her eyes checked. Soon after some "paperwork" was done he headed off himself. He made his way into next room and shut the door behind him. His eyes stared intently on where Jill laid.

"Are you sleep?" He asked.

"It all depends...are you too lazy to get yourself a candy bar?" Jill mumbled under the covers.

"No," L said in a bored tone, "I just umm..." He trailed off.

Jill sat up. "Is something bothering you, Ryuzaki?"

L nodded in the dark and walked over to his side of the bed. He lied down awkwardly and sighed. Jill was confused, but soon realized she was going to have to dig it out of the restless man. She turned on her side to face him. "You want to talk about?"

L turned his head to look at the woman beside him. In the dark neither could tell each others expressions. When dead silence hit for a few minutes, Jill reached out and placed her hand on his chest. "Ryuzaki...?"

L flinched at the foreign touch. Jill sat up completely, leaning against L and hoovering her face over his. Jill knew that he wasnt going to talk, and she had no clue what could be bothering him. _Maybe he just need someone close..._Jill thought. Her hair tickled L's face and he subconsciously brushed it behind Jill's ear.

"Would you like me to play with your hair?" Jill laughed softly, receiving no type of response from L. "A massage?" Jill by now could know when she had hit L's weak point, but tonight it wasnt cracking. "Is it a case your on?" It was a stupid question, no case-no not ever-worried L.

To Jill's surprise he mumbled, "Yours..."

"How...How so?"

"Simple. What use is my deductions, if I cant properly test them? When your sleep all I cant do is go by a lousy mumble of information-its not enough!" L sat up quickly. A rare emotion crossed his features in the dark. Jill was shocked at his sudden out burst.

"You know...you could just ask me," Jill giggled at the fact that for once the great L had missed the most important thing in the case: Her; Jill.

- - -

_The room felt breezy and Jill thought for a moment, L snatched the covers. She groaned and opened her eyes. She yelped and stumbled back away from the 20 story drop. Her butt touched the cold ground. Jill inhaled slowly trying to breathe, calming herself down she shut her eyes. The peace was quickly interrupted by her ponytail being pulled dragging her across the hard feeling ground. Was this a dream? She thought. Her cries werent escaping her, nor were her attempts to struggle._

_"My Jill," A voice cooed._

_She wanted to yell, her voice was caught. How could she warn Ryuzaki? Was she not suppose to?..._

_The grip on her ponytail dropped and she slammed her head on the concrete._

_"There will be no, shouting here. I hope you learned your lesson...but it never hurts to be thorough." The voice chuckled. Footsteps followed soon after and someone straddled her, even though she couldnt move. A shiny blade sparkled and hovered in front of the dark mysterious shadow. Jill tried not to panic. Panic meant death. This wasnt real. It wasnt. The cool blade against her skin, was that real? It felt real! It entered her stomach slowly and painfully. God, did she want to scream! It hurt so bad, but everything caught back in her throat...all her emotions, her ability express how she truly felt..._

_Was that what L felt like? Did it pain him, like the blade did to Jill?_

_Finally an understanding overwhelmed her and she scream; loud! Her voice carried like nothing else could, she relived herself of her torture._

Jill's back collided with the floor and with all L's might he held her there. Still in a her dream-state she screamed. "Jill! Wake up! Your dreaming! Wake up!" L shouted.

Jill squirmed under him frantically shouting, "Stop! Stop!..."

L had to do something fast to get her awake. He wasnt about to let her die.


	8. What if L loved me?

**This chapter was so much fun writing I even added a name to it! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

As many as a hundred possibilities ran in the Great L's mind. Surely only about less than half were reasonable. Even with a great mind like his own he couldn't take the time to evaluate every scenario-he had to wake Jill!

As the woman under him tossed and thrashed, L grabbed her arm. He bared his teeth and bit into her skin. Jill's eyes shot wide as she awoke from her dream state.

"God, Ow!" She yelled. Tears stained her face mainly from her dream, but also from her now pulsing arm. "L..?"

L scratched his head his eyes staring off at the wall in thought. Jill looked at him a small trace of blood staining his lips. _Damn, he bit hard,_ she thought.

"Thank you…" Jill mumbled.

L never made eye contact with the female, he just spoke, "Your no longer allowed to sleep-"

"What?!"

"Its getting harder to wake you up." L looked down at Jill's bloody arm.

"How can I not sleep? That doesn't make sense! There has to be another way!" Jill grabbed L by his collar and yanked him to closer to her as she yelled. L lost his balance falling forward on top of Jill. Just before their faces could collide, L slammed his right hand onto the carpet. L's hair fell forward hiding his eyes. Jill blushed from their closeness as L breathing grew heavier. The pressure of L's chest against Jill's caused her to breath heavy as well.

"L…" Jill whispered.

"Yes, Jill." He responded.

"I can't breathe."

-

Jill placed a small cup of sugar cubes next to the cup of tea on the coffee table. "There you go, Mr. Ryuzaki." Jill smiled.

L didn't bother to give her even a simple glance as he typed away on his laptop.

Jill took a seat on the sofa and ran her hand through hair. "Geez, its hot today… Say, Ryuzaki any new cases?"

L looked up from the keyboard and stared at Jill intently, making eye contact with her. Jill mouth opened slightly in confusion. He had such a serious look to him that Jill wasn't sure why he was staring. L looked away and continued on his typing. "I'm taking on your case full time."

"Oh…" Jill fidgeted with her hair noticing its length and exposed roots. _Bleck! How tacky!_ She thought. She couldn't believe she actually woke up everyday and looked like this in front of a man! _I bet I look like some raggedy-_ "I'll be right back." Jill stood and headed toward the bathroom.

In the bathroom Jill reached in the cabinet and got a pair of scissors. She combed through her hair with her fingers for a quick second, and then she picked up the scissors and sliced the hair in half. It fell to the floor like a hundred feathers. Her hair now reached just barely past her shoulder blades. Her sighed echoed in the bathroom as she when to place the scissors down. She looked at them with a look of curiosity. _I wonder...If I kill myself now, _Jill began, _I'd get to see my mother again…I could finally be rid of my killer and L could go back to his daily routine. And on the brightside I'd be free!_

Jill held up the scissors to her neck her fingers trembling. She stared at herself in the mirror; stabbing herself would be the last thing she saw before-

_AW! Who am I kidding…?!_

"I cant do it," Jill mumbled placing the sharp object on the counter. "I mean, whats the point..it not solving anything-"

"Very good, Jill." L said from the doorway.

Jill snapped, "How long were you standing their?!"

"Few minutes…"

Jill calmed herself and said, "Don't you knock?"

"The door wasn't closed."

-

Jill sat on the sofa her knees to her chest. It was sometime around 12 am. Since Jill wasn't allowed to sleep so she stayed up watching late night romance dramas. The latest one was about a rich girl from Nottingham, England. She wasn't always rich though! She meets a nice cute guy on her way to the supermarket. _Shes rich, why does she need to shop for herself?_ Jill rolled her eyes. Anyway, the cute guy is from Spain and they meet after she drops and loses her tennis bracelet! It turns out the bracelet is priceless and some thugs were after it. The cute Spaniard beats up the bad guys and gets the girl. They fall and love and yadda, yadda, yadda they make lovey dovey! The end!

Jill groaned in disgust as she watched the love scene. They never actually happen like that! The guy is never that generous and the no one takes the time out to wrap themselves in sheets so their public viewers won't see anything explicit!

But then a strange thought entered Jill's mind. _When was the last time I got laid?_ Jill groaned at the thought that she might die before she saw another man who was willing to stick it in her! Something else occurred to Jill, what if L wanted to…_No, no…not ever!_

She then wondered what it would be like to have L sweating over her, naked, and loving every minute of the situation. Jill shook her head violently! _No, no, no! Stop it, brain! Ugh! I need sleep!_

_-_

"Ouch!" Jill yelled burning her finger on the hot pan.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses, Ms. Orto." L said nonchalant like as he grabbed a hot cookie off one of the many plates on the counter.

"I can't find them…" Jill admitted.

L didn't answer he just walked away biting into the cookie.

"Hey, wait L!" Jill called after him.

"Yes, Jill." L stopped without turning to face her.

"Have you…ever…um, well…loved anyone before?" Jill blushed embarrassed about the question. L just stood there, still.

"Now, Miss Jill," L turned his head, "You know I only have eyes for you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for any recent reviews! =)**


	9. Pornographic Daydreams

Back ache, headaches, feet hurt, overall Jill had a mental ache that had been bothering her. Or was she just bothering it? Constantly stay up late thinking about things that a _normal _person, with _normal _sleeping habits wouldn't think about. Yeah, it maybe some perverted pornographic dream to sleep with your boss, but in this case it was wrong on _every, single, _level! She even hated brushing shoulders with the man! Or else scenario A would pop into her head:

L and Jill would brush shoulders.

He'd grab her.

They'd kiss.

She'd moan.

He kiss harder-

...BUT lets carry on...please...

As of yesterday her consist daydreams(dayhorrors) had cause the following:

A. Falling and hitting her head. (e.g. Yesterday)

B. Burning her arm on the stove. (Making brownies, which L ate happily)

C. Falling again, but with a twist! (e.g. broken leg as of Thirty-seven minutes ago)

D. Encouraging L not to take her to the hospital. (Which he was easily influenced by)

E. (As of twenty-three seconds ago) Insisting she could still work.

How was this mentally hurting you ask? Good question. After hours of deprived sleep the pain mostly hit her head and she felt like crying. That consist, irritating, just-kill-me-now, throbbing could make anyone wanna cry.

"L!" Jill cried.

"Yes, miss Jill," L responded from the other end of the room sipping some overly sweetened tea.

"Can you kill me, for me?"

"Sorry, but I need you alive."

"For what?"

"Work."

_Well, shit…_Jill thought. "Nice to know…" She peered out the cracks of curtains cover the daylight and sighed. _What would anyone be doing now? Besides sitting on a couch with a twisted ankle trying to sort papers. Probably EVERYTHING!_

"L," Jill called.

"Yes." He answered.

"What time is it?"

"Time to work."

"Thats catchy," Jill replied sarcastically. She shifted on the couch trying to adjust her leg, but it felt like a boulder was sitting on top of it. Not to mention the extreme swelling she could feel under the homemade cast. "Ouch!"

L looked up noticing Jill fooling around on the couch. He looked away. She was just _that immature _to him.

"Would you like help?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm goo-AH!" Jill screamed so loudly the tea in L's cup shook. Her foot was now twisted over to the right. The throbbing head pain was now pumping in her ears like blood. "That wasn't a scream..." Jill lied feeling dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly, in desperate need of a pain killer. Then something...gently?...moved her foot into position, but not without having Jill yelp in relief. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"Jill." L said.

Jill opened her eyes and nearly jumped, "Damn, L. _Personal space._"

L extended his hand and Jill gulped and she shut her eyes again...something warm and moist touched her forehead. Jill opened her eyes, and looked up at L.

"For your headache." He said referring to the warm hand towel on Jill's forehead. Jill sighed and relax..._I need sleep or else...but wait!_

"How did you know that?" Jill sat up quickly knocking off the towel and making herself dizzy with pain. She groaned at her stupid act.

L pushed her back down without a response.

"Are you even going to tell me?" Jill asked.

L leaned forward and Jill's eyes jumped.

"L?"

L pulled back, hand towel in hand. "You drop this."

"Oh..." Jill sighed...disappointed. Then she looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, "L, I think-"

* * *

**CLIFFFFFY...I know its short, I didnt want you to think I abandoned this stroy...I havent...as you can see**.


	10. Saving Jill

**Finally! A post! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Where is my life going, L?" Jill groaned from her(almost permanent) position on the couch. If she laid there any longer her ability to walk would cease exist. Of course, it was all in her head. Everything was these days. No sleep can cause insanity...or a least it felt like it. She always assumed the worst. No sleep can also kill you, make you stupid, make you ugly - okay, maybe that last one wasn't true, but the dangerous bags under her eyes said different.

When L didn't respond, Jill looked over at him. He didn't gave her a glance.

"I guess no response means _nowhere_. I'm going to die in a hotel room!"

"I'll give you the proper burial." L muttered. Jill's ears twitched at the rare occurring sound.

"So you do talk?" Jill perked up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! Why do you purposely ignore me?" The woman had her hand flailing, disrupting her balance on the couch. She hit the floor with a thud. Her face was eating carpet, and she was positive the cast's weight had broken her other foot. "Ouch..."

"Was that the other ankle, Jill?" L said, commenting on the obvious.

Jill groaned, repeatedly banging her head into the floor.

"Are you just going to lie there all day, abusing yourself?"

"Why do you enjoy my misery?" Jill mumbled into the carpet.

"I'll go get Watari." L shut his laptop as he hopped off his seat.

Once L left the room, Jill started mumbling profanities to herself. _This is my fault...but it feels more like L's._ _He always gets me so worked up, so frustrated, so, so frustrated!_ "Ugh! I hate that man...!"

* * *

Once L finally got Watari, to move Jill to the bedroom. Jill protested, in an immature manner, that there was nothing to do in the bedroom. L replied something along the lines of "Too clumsy to relax."

"I will scream if you leave me in here like this!" She called just before L could reach the door.

"I don't have time for this, Jill. I hate to have to keep babysitting you, I have work." L said simply.

Jill crossed her arms and pouted, "Bite me."

L shrugged off her comment and left the room.

"You could have at least left the TV on!" Jill yelled. She sighed, slouching as much as she could. She wanted to march right into that living room, cast and all, and shove L's face into a pillow. She could never understand why L treated her like she was his pet.

Out of all the jobs in the world she had to have _this one._ Why? Because it paid more. For that simple reason she was stuck with the world's heartless human and a murderer who haunted her dreams.

"Think I might just be stupid.." Jill mumbled to herself. She realised she might have made the biggest mistake of her life. The thought made her a bit home sick. She missed her mother, and the rare mention of her made Jill clutch her stomach. If it hadn't been for this job her mother might be alive...but then again Jill wouldn't be. Tears formed in her eyes. "L!" Jill called, her voice shook.

Within a few minutes L peeked in the door. "Oh, Miss Jill, I thought you had another nightmare by the sound of your voice."

"I didn't..." Jill muttered.

"Then please don't interrupt-"

"I miss my mom!" Jill shouted. "What am I suppose to do? I didn't even go to her funeral or visit her grave or even see if she was buried! I bet she hates me for leaving her there in that house by herself!" Jill poured out unaware of the tears pouring down her face.

L stayed quiet.

"She died by herself, she was alone! I-I-I'm-"

"Jill." L said. "Listen to me." He walked over to the edge of the bed. "Nothing you could have done would have changed the fact that your mother is _dead_! You weren't there that day for a reason."

Jill stared L in the eye, staring at him deeply enough to-for the first time-read him. "You let him kill my mother!" Jill cried. She attempted to lung at the man but she was stopped short by her cast. She landed on her knees, just a few inches away from L. She hung her head, clenching the sheets.

"No, I just saved you." L whispered.


	11. Cemetery kindness?

**Its been a while seen I posted anything, but here is the next chapter of Secretary. Enjoy it. =D**

* * *

"No, I just saved you." L whispered.

"W-wha...?" Jill choked through tears.

"I knew everything of that day. Down to the last detail - or so I thought.." L paused to bite his nail. "I had no intention of letting that man kill your mother."

"Then why? Why'd you let him?" Jill begged for a answer.

"The police were suppose to make it to the house before he had the chance. My timing was. . . off . . ." L looked to the ceiling as he spoke, as if trying to remember. When he didn't continue, Jill looked up.

"L . . ?" She whispered.

L looked down at Jill with an expression that shocked her, making her eyes wide. L had a tiny smile on his lips. "Maybe you should get a shower and some rest...no real sleep of course. I'll get Watari to help you into the bathroom."

Jill called after him as he walked away. He ignored her. "L, answer me!" _Is he just going to keep going? Like...like nothing happened?_

_

* * *

_

After a shower Jill felt a bit better. Watari gave her crutches and told her to feel better. She nodded, telling him she'd do her best to. Waiting til he left the bedroom, she thought out loud, "He seems to serve the same purpose as me...so why the hell am I here?" _Because, there is a god out there who wants you to suffer_, she told herself. Jill made her way to the bed and slowly lowered herself on it with the crutches, then slid back until her legs were leveled on the bed.

"I better try and sleep," she told herself, then laid back and shut her eyes. Several minutes passed and Jill found herself wide awake. _I can't sleep even as tired as I am. Nothing is making sense to me right now. I can't-_

"Ms. Orto?" Watari knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jill responded.

Watari entered, gracefully balancing a tray of food. He walked over to the right side of the bed and extended the legs on the tray, setting it down. Jill sat up to see what was on the tray: A large bowl of soup, a tall glass of water complete with ice, and beside the bowl was neatly placed silverware on top of a napkin.

Jill gasped. "Watari . . . what's all this?"

"Just something to make you feel better." Watari smiled.

"You made this for me?" Jill smiled and thanked him repeatedly until Watari stopped her.

"I'm not the one to thank." Watari gave another small smile before exiting the room.

Jill stared at the food confused, "Thank who - L?" She pulled the napkin from under the silverware and placed it on her lap. Reaching for the spoon she noticed a folded piece of paper tucked neatly under the bowl. Curious, she carefully picked the bowl up and grabbed the paper. "A note?" Jill opened it, reading it's contents. "An address. . ?"

"It's an address to a graveyard."

Jill looked up, taken by surprise. L was standing in the doorway staring off toward the window, avoiding eye contact.

"A graveyard? I don't understand?" Jill looked down at the paper, reading the address over and over.

"It's the address of the graveyard were your mother was buried. We're going to visit your her. . .if that's what you want."

"Her grave. . .So she was buried? Who buried her?" Jill said in a low voice.

L looked in Jill's direction, "Some close neighbors of hers."

Jill paused for a moment, unable to speak. It was a if a frog had made its way down her throat, threatening to go deeper every time she uttered a word. Despite, the awkwardness in her voice she continued to question L, "And. . .you'd do that for me? - I mean, take me to see her? You'd leave this place. . .the place that we've been in for months, the place you've swore you couldn't leave because of you identity. . .you'd do that for me, L?"

All L managed was a 'yes'. Tears poured down Jill's face and she tried to wipe them away but unfortunately she couldn't stop crying.

"Miss Jill," L said holding a tissue out to her.

Jill looked up at L, he had a small smile on his face. It comforted her to see him smile. L began wiping Jill's tears away but she pushed his hand away. "Thank you." Jill whispered. She reached up and hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The contact took L by surprise.

"Jill-" L began.

"Thank you. . ." Jill repeated.

* * *

**Well, Jill gets the last word in the chapter...again!**


	12. What Is Getting To Me First?

**I'm back! A lot of people started reading this story suddenly, so I thought it would only be fair to update and now I'm into writing this again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

What Is Getting To Me First?

Through the entire ride to the cemetery Jill awkwardly tried to keep her leg up on the leather seats. The cast she had on was basically dead weight, every time Watari stopped the car at a red light Jill's leg slid off the back seat and hit the floor with a 'thunk'. The first time it happened Jill made an audible groan, but as the repeated action furthered her responses were whittled down to mere sighs of defeat.

L looked at Jill lift her leg back up for the fifth time. He stared at her foot wrapped in a new, clean cast courtesy of Watari. As he continued to give his usual deadpan expression, he noticed he wasn't staring at Jill's cast anymore. He was focused on her face that held a look of exhaustion but his focus was in her eyes. He knew it was her eyes that held her true excitement. It interested him but only to a point. L calmly averted his eyes. While it was different from Jill's mundane, depressing look she normally had, he refused to acknowledge it.

After all, she still had those horrible bags under her eyes and she had awful split ends _but_ it did seem the sun was doing her skin some good. She was also dressed up in skirt that touched just above her knees exposing her recently shaved legs . . . but L wasn't supposed to notice that, was he?

L knew Jill wanted to look her best for the occasion but for some reason, a reason L knew but wished to suppress, he couldn't help but notice how—

"I know what you're thinking," Jill said once she noticed L staring at her. "I'm a clutz but it is really hard to keep my foot up in this car."

Without saying a word L got out of his usual, yet _unusual_, position and scooted over to Jill. He lifted her legs and rested them on his lap.

"L?" Jill wanted to pinch herself. _Okay, this is weird._

L didn't say anything, just had a distant stare towards the car door opposite him.

When they finally reached the cemetery, Watari helped Jill out the car and handed her crutches he removed from the trunk. Once she was situated, L lead the way to her mother's grave. As they walked and worked their way around tombstones and such, Jill wondered how L could be comfortable walking around on the grass with no shoes on. _I should have made him put some on._ But in truth, Jill had been a little nervous to say anything to L all day. Spending as much time as she did with him, she noticed today he was different . . . and she couldn't tell if he was mad or not so she left him alone.

"This is it, Ms. Orto." L stopped a few steps away from a grey tombstone that read: _May Orto_.

Jill thought once she saw it she would cry but nothing came to her. The pain she felt from the first time she had heard her mother died wasn't there. She felt a weight lifted from her. Jill smiled widely, "Thank you for this, L. I really am happy!"

"Glad to hear it, Ms. Orto." L said biting his thumb observing the tombstone.

"I'm just happy to know that she—" Jill shot to the floor screaming in pain, her hands were immediately drew to her stomach. Her scream was ear piercing, and the sudden outburst even took L by surprise. His expression went unseen and he glanced over his shoulder at Jill.

"Ah!" She cried.

"Watari! We must get her back to the hotel and we cannot let her _pass out_."

Without question Watari followed L's command and scooped Jill up carrying her to the car, all the while Jill's screams never ceased. Just as they reached the car Jill felt herself slipping out of consciousness. The pain was too much to bare and she wished she could understand what was happening to her.

For a moment it was black and then she was awake again with L hovering over her and her head resting on his lap. He was saying something and Jill was still screaming. She couldn't even guess what might have been spoken to her. L's expression was all too relaxed in this situation.

Unfortunately, she blacked out again. What felt like seconds with her eyes closed seemed to end and she opened them again. The pain suddenly shifted to her head. Her eyes blurred and with the feeling of something tightening around her neck, she could have sworn she was chocking.

Just then she felt tears. Jill wanted to hold them back and keep them at bay. At the cemetery she had managed find peace in her mother's death and crying wasn't acceptable anymore. She thought she had reached the end of the tunnel, where the sun would welcome her gladly.

But she had forgotten about the dark side of the situation. What was still lurking for her: Her killer.

"Jill…" The voice made the tears flow like a river. Her fight had ended as soon as it had begun.

"I have you Jill!"

"Just leave me alone!" She managed to spit out.

"I'm going to have you now!"

Jill felt herself slipping again and she panicked, "No, no, no! Get away from me!"

* * *

Jill woke up with a slight stinging in her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch. _Back in the hotel—no a different hotel._

"Does the sight of the dead drive you insane, Jill?" L asked from across the room.

"Huh?" She said still waking up.

"Do you remember anything?" L asked yet another question.

"My stomach hurts. Did I hurt myself and not realized it?" Jill rubbed her stomach over her shirt.

"You need to answer my question," L walked over to her and slammed his hand on the couch's arm rest. "Do you remember anything?"

Jill looked up at him and blinked in thought, "Well, we took a ride to the cemetery and I was overwhelmed from seeing my mother's grave and I . . . passed out—"

"That is not what happened, Jill." L bit his thumb, "Not exactly." L had leaned down so close that their noses were touching.

"I'm confused. . ." Jill said turning red as L's breath was against her lips.

"You were screaming in pain, you kept yelling about stomach pains. You were in and out of consciousness."

Jill looked down at her stomach, which she was still rubbing. L narrowed his eyes at the action. He lean down, removing Jill's hand and lifting her shirt in one swift movement with is free hand. He nearly gasped and his gaze shifted to Jill's face.

"L, Let me go!" Jill said trying to wriggle her arm free, her face even redder than before. This was one of the many times she wondered if L had noticed her embarrassing reactions. He would never say anything, but that didn't mean he didn't make a mental note of it.

"That's not possible." L said releasing her and shoving his hands in his pocket. "Watari! Bring a med kit!" He called towards the hallway that leads to the bedroom.

Jill jumped up, "L what's wrong—Ah!" Her knees gave in and she was doubled over in pain on the floor.

"Jill don't move." L said looking down at her. "I never thought this was possible." He then began speaking more to himself, "I assumed the killer's tactic would be completely mental since he couldn't reach you physically. But now I see that isn't the case." He rubbed his head in thought. "He was tricking me. He is wiping your memory as if cleaning up the evidence. This killer knows about me. . .and he was trying to throw me off. He is just toying with me, letting me know I can't do a damn thing."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Although next chapter might be a filler, I have to go back and re-watch Death Note before I can further the plot. . .It been a while. =3**


End file.
